


Absolute Justice

by Idianaki



Category: One Piece
Genre: ... I hope, Akainu is a dick, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherhood, But it's not very specyfic, But only a little, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Garp loves his grandsons, Gen, I didn't want to make him OOC, I don't know how to write fights, I think?, It's count as canon rewrite if I go thought it so fast?, Koala and Torao are there too, Luffy can be OOC sometimes, Marine Monkey D. Luffy, Marine Strawhat Pirates, Marine Strawhats, Marineford AU, Monkey D. Luffy PV, No beta we die like ace, One Shot, The Revolutionary Army (One Piece), but only for a moment, i still don't know how to tag, well they aren't pirates there so...
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idianaki/pseuds/Idianaki
Summary: Kiedy Luffy był dzieckiem podziwiał swojego dziadka i chciał być taki jak on: dzielny, silny, marine. Szkoda, że życie miało inne plany.
Relationships: Coby & Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Garp & Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Sabo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 5





	Absolute Justice

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece nie należy do mnie, nie mam żadnych praw do postaci i świata przedstawionego.

Kiedy Luffy miał sześć lat, podziwiał swojego dziadka. Chciał być taki jak on - silny, odważny, pomagać innym. Chciał chronić Makino, która go wszystkiego nauczyła, i burmistrza, który się nim opiekował, i pana Gogi, który zawsze dawał mu trochę mięsa, kiedy był głodny, i resztę wioski, i wszystkich swoich bliskich! Luffy chciał zostać marine, jak jego dziadek! I kiedy Luffy opowiedział o tym dziadkowi, ten uśmiechnął się szeroko i powiedział: “Zostaniesz najlepszym marine, zobaczysz!”.

A później Luffy poznał Shanksa. Shanks był piratem, więc na początku Luffy go nie lubił. Ale Luffy był sam i nienawidził być sam, zwłaszcza kiedy Makino nie miała czasu, a burmistrz krzyczał, a dziadek był daleko. A Makino była bardzo zajęta kiedy Shanks był na wyspie. Więc Luffy był samotny i szukał przyjaciół, a Shanks i jego załoga byli mili.

Shanks był zabawny i opowiadał ciekawe historie o swoich przygodach i nigdy nie skrzywdził nikogo z wioski. Załoga Shanksa podobnie. Luffy naprawdę ich lubił! Nie mogli być źli, prawda?

I kiedy Luffy zapytał o to Shanksa, Shanks mu opowiedział jeszcze więcej o swoich przygodach i o tym jak nie zawsze marynarka jest dobra, a piraci źli. O tym, że są też dobrzy piraci, którzy pomagają ludziom i źli marine, którzy ich krzywdzą.

A później Shanks poświęcił swoje ramię, żeby uratować Luffy’ego! Nawet jeśli Luffy wcześniej był dla niego niemiły i przez przypadek ukradł jego owoc!

\- Będę dobrym marine! Będę chronić ludzi i moich bliskich i pozbędę się wszystkich złych marine żeby nie mogli nikogo skrzywdzić! - oznajmił, kiedy żegnał się z Shanksem.

\- Naprawdę? - zaśmiał się. - Powodzenia, Kotwiczko! Wiesz co? Proszę! - po chwili wahania Shanks wziął swój kapelusz i założył go Luffy’emu na głowę. - Przechowaj go dla mnie! Dopóki nie będziesz wystarczająco silny, żeby ochronić wszystkich swoich bliskich! I żebyś zawsze pamiętał co jest najważniejsze i nie był jak ci źli żołnierze marynarki!

Luffy płakał, kiedy Shanks odpływał. Miał zamiar zrobić wszystko, żeby dotrzymać obietnicy.

* * *

Kiedy następnym razem dziadek go odwiedził, zabrał go z wioski do górskich bandytów. Luffy chciał być zły, no bo to byli górscy bandyci, a ostatni jakich spotkał byli niemili dla Shanksa i dla Makino, i go porwali, i przez nich Shanks stracił swoje ramię.

Ale Luffy pamiętał też czego Shanks go nauczył. Jeśli byli dobrzy i źli piraci oraz dobrzy i źli marine to może też dobrzy i źli górscy bandyci? Może ci akurat byli dobrzy?

Okazało się, że nie jest tak źle. Ci górscy bandyci byli dużo milsi niż poprzedni, których Luffy spotkał. No i Luffy poznał Ace’a! Tak się cieszył! W końcu mógł mieć przyjaciół w swoim wieku! Nawet jeśli Ace jest niemiły, Luffy będzie jego przyjacielem! W ten sposób żaden z nich nie będzie więcej sam!

Luffy nie przejmował się, że Ace i ten drugi chłopak chcą być piratami. Shanks też jest piratem! Z resztą i tak już postanowił, że się z nimi zaprzyjaźni. A jak się zaprzyjaźnią, to Luffy upewni się, że będą dobrymi piratami!

I kiedy ten niemiły koleś go porwał, pytał go gdzie Ace schował swoje skarby. Głupek. Przecież Luffy mu tego nie powie! On chce się przyjaźnić z Ace’m! A poza tym, ten cały Pocheby to zły pirat! Dlaczego Luffy miałby mu cokolwiek mówić?

Koniec końców Ace i ten drugi chłopak przyszli go uratować. Luffy był szczęśliwy! I przestraszony. Tak się bał, że ten Pochomy go zabije! Aż zaczął płakać. Nie przestał nawet, kiedy Ace zaczął krzyczeć. Zwłaszcza, że tym razem to nie był po prostu Ace będący Ace’m i będący niemiłym. To był Ace, który się martwił, bo Luffy był ranny!

Ace zaczął też zadawać głupie pytania jak “dlaczego Luffy nic nie powiedział?” albo “czy to nie byłoby lepsze niż śmierć?” lub “czy chcesz żebym żył?”. Luffy chciał być jego przyjacielem, więc odpowiadał, niezależnie jak głupie pytanie by nie było. I nawet tego nie wypomniał!

I koniec końców Ace i Sabo zostali jego przyjaciółmi! Luffy był szczęśliwy. Nawet, jeśli nigdy nie mógł ich pokonać podczas treningu, a Ace wciąż był niemiły!

Luffy nie powiedział Ace’owi i Sabo że chce być marine przez długi czas. Nie pytali. I to nie tak że to było ważne.

 _(To nie tak, że Luffy się bał, że nie będą chcieli się z nim przyjaźnić, jeśli się dowiedzą, że chce być marine. To nie tak, że nie chce ich stracić, że nie chce być znowu sam. To po prostu nie było nic ważnego, a oni nie pytali, więc nie było powodu, żeby o tym mówić_ )

Kiedy opowiadali o swoich marzeniach na przyszłość powiedział “Chcę chronić ludzi na których mi zależy”. Pasowało, do Ace’a “Chcę żeby ludzie mnie zapamiętali” i Sabo “Chcę być wolny”. Oni też ani razu nie powiedzieli wtedy kim dokładnie chcą być.

* * *

Po wizycie dziadka, Ace zaczął zaczął dziwnie na niego patrzeć. Luffy nie wiedział czemu. Wizyta była taka jak zwykle. Dziadek przyjechał, nauczył ich kilku fajnych ciosów, pogonił ich po dżungli z “Pięściami miłości” przez parę godzin, pomógł upolować kolację i pojechał. Nie było aż tak źle jak wtedy kiedy wrzucił Luffy’ego do małp, prawda, ale to był jeden raz! A Luffy i tak niewiele z tego pamiętał. Chociaż w sumie Ace był starszy. Może dziadek wrzucał go do dżungli z małpami częściej?

Ace i Sabo zaczęli coraz częściej mówić o swoim marzeniu i o przyszłości. I zaczęli go wciągać w to całe “zostańmy piratami”. I Ace za każdym razem rzucał mu dziwne spojrzenia. Luffy zaczął mieć to dziwne uczucie w brzuchu. I miał wrażenie że powinien powiedzieć swoim przyjaciołom, że chce dołączyć do Marynarki.

Ale Luffy nie chciał zostać sam. Piraci i marine mogą się przyjaźnić. Shanks tak powiedział! Ale co jeśli Ace i Sabo o tym nie wiedzą? Oni czasem potrafią być tak głupi. Zwłaszcza Ace.

A później wpadli na tego dziwnego kolesia. A dziwny koleś okazał się być ojcem Sabo. Jak również i dupkiem. Ale Ace się nie przejmował. I dobrze, Luffy bał się, że Ace znowu zrobi coś głupiego.

A później Sabo powiedział “Wypłyńmy kiedyś w morze i zostańmy piratami!”. A Ace uśmiechnął się szeroko i mu przytaknął. Luffy znowu zaczął mieć to dziwne uczucie w brzuchu. I nie mógł go dłużej znieść. Mówili sobie sekrety prawda? 

\- Ja… Ja nie chcę być piratem! - powiedział, a Ace i Sabo się na niego popatrzyli. - Chcę dołączyć do Marynarki! Ale chcę się też z wami przyjaźnić! Więc musicie być dobrymi piratami, okej?

\- Luffy… - odezwał się Sabo po długiej, długiej chwili ciszy, ale nie zdążył dokończyć. Ace wyglądał… dziwnie. Jakby był zły, ale tak nie do końca… Luffy nie mógł tego do końca nazwać…

Sabo przerwał cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć, kiedy zobaczył, że Ace gdzieś idzie, a Luffy nie miał pojęcia gdzie, ale domyślał się że jak najdalej od niego. Sabo próbował go powstrzymać, ale Ace go nie słuchał i mu uciekł. Luffy powinien się tego spodziewać. I powinien się cieszyć, że chociaż Sabo z nim został, ale nie mógł. Bo on chciał być przyjacielem Ace’a, a teraz Ace go nienawidził.

\- Hej, hej, Luffy - usłyszał Sabo. Luffy popatrzył na blondyna i zorientował się, że on płacze, a Sabo go przytula. - Wszystko będzie w porządku, okej? Ace to po prostu… Ace. Musisz dać mu czas, okej?

\- Ace mnie nienawidzi - wymamrotał Luffy.

\- Ace cię nie nienawidzi. Ace jest po prostu idiotą - odpowiedział Sabo. - On… marine nie lubią kim jest ojciec Ace’a. I zrobili przez to bardzo dużo głupich rzeczy, które skrzywdziły Ace’a. A ty powiedziałeś że chcesz do nich dołączyć. On po prostu potrzebuje chwili, żeby to wszystko sobie poukładać, okej?

Luffy się zawahał. Źli marine skrzywdzili Ace’a i Ace teraz zapomniał że są też dobrzy marine. (W sumie dziadek nie odwiedzał ich zbyt często, więc można o tym zapomnieć) Tak jak Luffy nie wiedział, że są dobrzy piraci zanim nie poznał Shanksa.

Luffy przestał płakać. Popatrzył na Sabo i przytaknął. Sabo uśmiechnął się do niego. _Wszystko będzie w porządku_ , pomyślał Luffy. _Ace po prostu potrzebuje czasu_.

* * *

Tylko, że nic nie było w porządku. Minęły prawie dwa tygodnie, a Luffy nie widział Ace’a ani razu. Nawet u bandytów.

 _On potrzebuje czasu_ , powtarzał Sabo. Ale Luffy przestał mu wierzyć. Minęło bardzo dużo czasu. Ace go po prostu nienawidził. A Sabo przyjaźnił się z Ace’m zanim przyjaźnił się z Luffy’m. Koniec końców Sabo wróci do Ace’a i Luffy zostanie sam.

Kiedy dziadek przyjechał ich odwiedzić, nawet nie próbował zacząć ich trenować. Zniknął tylko gdzieś na kilka godzin. Luffy się tym nie przejmował. Codziennie trenował z Sabo, póki Sabo wciąż był z nim.

Dziadek wyjechał po jednym dniu, szybciej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Zanim poszedł, powiedział to samo co Sabo. Że wszystko będzie dobrze. Luffy nie był głupi, wiedział że nie będzie. Nie lubił tego, ale się z tym pogodził.

Ale kilka dni później, kiedy Luffy jest w lesie z Sabo i mają zacząć trenować, i wszystko jest tak, jak było przez ostatnie kilkanaście dni. Dopóki nie jest, bo Luffy zauważył koło jednego z drzew Ace’a. To jest pierwszy raz kiedy Luffy go widzi od tamtego dnia. I Ace jest okej i nie wygląda nawet jakby był zły, ale nie chce patrzeć na Luffy’ego, co najwyżej na Sabo, ale to też rzadko.

\- Mówiłeś, że nie chcesz nas ścigać, c’nie? - zaczął Ace, a jego mina wyglądała naprawdę dziwnie. Luffy, nie odpowiedział. Tylko ciągle patrzył się na Ace’a. - Więc, nikt ci nie każe ścigać twojej rodziny, c’nie? Dla nich to zawsze było ważne jak cholera - ostatni zdanie wymamrotał cicho. Luffy ledwo je usłyszał. Ace pokazał im butelkę sake, którą chował za plecami razem z trzema czarkami.

\- Ace… - zaczął Sabo, ale Luffy nie miał pojęcia o co mu chodziło.

\- Wiedzieliście, że jeśli wypijesz z kimś sake, zostaniecie braćmi?

Luffy gapił się na Ace’a, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Braćmi? To coś więcej niż przyjaciele, prawd? Ale Ace był na niego zły, bo Luffy chciał być marine… Chyba, że Sabo miał rację? Ace nie był zły? Ace go nie nienawidził, za to, że chciał dołączyć do ludzi, którzy go skrzywdzili? Luffy uśmiechnął się najszerzej jak umiał.

\- Ace! Nie jesteś zły! - zapłakał, przytulając się do bruneta.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, idioto! Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś! A teraz puszczaj, bo jeszcze rozwalisz butelkę! - krzyknął Ace. Luffy natychmiast puścił.

\- Jesteś pewien Ace? - Luffy usłyszał Sabo.

\- Zamknij się! Chcecie to zrobić czy nie?

Luffy przytaknął z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Widział, że Sabo też się uśmiecha.

* * *

“ _Od dziś jesteśmy braćmi!_ ”

* * *

Luffy był szczęśliwy. Kochał swoich braci i świetnie się z nimi bawił. Trenowali razem i polowali razem, i żaden z nich nie musiał być sam, ani udawać, ani nic ukrywać.

I wtedy musiał wrócić tata Sabo, i go zabrać, i wszystko popsuć. Ace zaczął chodzić zły cały czas i mówić głupie rzeczy, i wierzyć Bluegumie, co było idiotyczne. Sabo był ich bratem i się o nich martwił, i nie chciał być ze szlachtą, tylko z nimi. Ale Ace w to nie wierzył i chodził zły, i był niemiły dla Luffy’ego. A Luffy miał tego dość, ale musiał być silny, żeby przemówić Ace’owi do rozsądku i pomóc Sabo, żeby wszystko było znowu dobrze.

A później Bluegrumi ich oszukał i zaczął się pożar, i Bluesumi znowu próbował ich zabić. A Luffy był bezsilny i nie mógł nic zrobić, i Ace musiał go chronić. Luffy się strasznie bał. Był pewien, że zginą i wszystko dookoła się paliło, i było strasznie gorąco. Luffy bardzo chciał płakać, ale nie mógł, bo kiedy płakał, Ace robił się zły, a już teraz był bardzo, bardzo zły, więc Luffy nie powinien go jeszcze bardziej złościć.

Na szczęście przyszła Dadan i reszta, i ich ocalili. Luffy wiedział, że są dobrymi bandytami! Ale Ace nie chciał uciekać, więc Dadan z nim została, a Dogra i reszta wzięli Luffy’ego, nawet jeśli on nie chciał wracać. Dadan i Ace mogli zginąć! Musiał zostać i z nimi walczyć! To nie było okej, że Dogra mu nie pozwolił!

A później Luffy zaczął się martwić, bo ani Ace, ani Dadan nie wrócili do domu. Nawet kiedy ogień zgasł. A kiedy Luffy próbował po nich iść, bandyci go powstrzymali i wsadzali z powrotem do łóżka, i mówili o jego ranach, jakby Luffy się nimi przejmował! Ace jest jego bratem, nie może go tak po prostu zostawić!

Ale Ace w końcu wrócił i przyniósł ze sobą Dadan i oboje byli okej! Znaczy Dadan spała i miała bardzo dużo bandaży, ale poza tym była okej. Więc Luffy był szczęśliwy i płakał, nawet jeśli Ace był o to zły. Od tej pory wszystko miało być dobrze. Ace miał wydobrzeć i Dadan też, i wtedy pójdą po Sabo, i znowu będą razem.

Aż wrócił Dogra i powiedział, że Sabo wybuchł i Ace był zły, i zaczął krzyczeć, i Dadan kazała go związać. A Luffy zaczął płakać, bo Sabo wybuchł i nie wróci do domu, i już go nie zobaczą. To było trochę jak wtedy kiedy myślał, że Ace jest na niego zły, bo chce zostać marine. Tyle że teraz Sabo go nie pocieszał i nie był z nim, bo Sabo nie żył, a Ace był zły i krzyczał, i kopał, i próbował wszystkich pobić, i pewnie czuł się jeszcze gorzej niż Luffy.

Luffy chciał pomóc Ace’owi. Chciał być silny i nie płakać, i pocieszyć Ace’a. Tyle, że nie był w stanie, bo Sabo był jego bratem i był martwy, i Luffy już nigdy go nie zobaczy.

Przez kolejne dni Luffy bez przerwy płakał i w ogóle nie był głodny, więc nie musiał robić sobie przerw na jedzenie. Nie to, żeby jadł dużo kiedy skończył płakać. Wciąż nie był głodny.

Luffy zaczął się też martwić o Ace’a. Co jeśli on też go zostawi? Albo zginie? A jeszcze Ace chciał być piratem. Nawet jeśli będzie dobrym piratem jakiś zły marine może spróbować go złapać z głupiego powodu. Luffy nie chciał stracić Ace’a.

Ace mu obiecał, że nie umrze, a Luffy mu uwierzył. Ace był jego bratem. Nie skłamałby!

Więc Luffy się trochę rozluźnił i zaczął się znowu uśmiechać, i jeść bo czuł się już lepiej. Ace go nie zostawi i zawsze będą braćmi!

Wszystko zaczęło wracać do normalności!

Tyle, że nie.

Sabo zawsze był milszym bratem. Ace cały czas był wredny i nie miły, i Luffy się z nim kłócił. To było normalne. Ale teraz nie było Sabo, żeby ich pogodzić, więc kłócili się jeszcze więcej i częściej, i cały czas! I Ace był coraz bardziej wredny i bił Luffy’ego po głowie częściej.

I Luffy się tak trochę obraził na Ace’a, a Ace na niego, bo Luffy mógł powiedzieć kilka niemiłych rzeczy Ace’owi, które Ace mógł jeszcze gorzej zrozumieć. Więc przestali rozmawiać i polować razem, i trenować. I Ace nie chciał już pomagać Luffy’emu w walce, nawet z niedźwiedziem!

...Luffy nie pamiętał z tego zbyt wiele. Wszystko go bolało i Luffy dużo spał. A kiedy się obudził Ace był milszy i częściej mu pomagał, i częściej się uśmiechał. Luffy nie rozumiał dlaczego, ani co się stało, ani czemu Ace nagle chce się uczyć manier od Makino, ale mu się to podobało. Ace był szczęśliwy! I już nie dokuczał Luffy’emu, i od tej pory wszystko było lepiej.

* * *

_Luffy nigdy nie dowiedział się kto zabił Sabo. Wszyscy unikali tematu, jedynie Ace mu kiedyś powiedział, że “źli ludzie z Rządu”. A później jeszcze dziadek powiedział, że jego tata walczy z tymi samymi ludźmi, którzy zabili Sabo i że to bardzo ważne, żeby Luffy o tym nie wspominał i trzymał się od niego z daleka, bo marynarka go nie lubi, no i dopóki tata nie wygra, będzie uważany za przestępcę._

* * *

_Dziadek nigdy nie powiedział, czy uważa, że to co robi tata Luffy’ego jest dobre czy nie, ale gdyby uważał, że to coś złego, to by nie wspominał Sabo…_

* * *

Kiedy Ace odpływał, obiecał Luffy’emu i Dadan, i Makino, i wszystkim, że zostanie sławnym piratem. I że nikt, nawet dziadek, nawet _Luffy_ nie dadzą rady go aresztować, więc marynarka będzie go musiała zostawić w spokoju.

Podczas następnej wizyty dziadka, Luffy popłynął z nim. Ace i Sabo chcieli wypłynąć, jak będą mieć po siedemnaście lat, ale Marynarka działała inaczej niż piraci. Luffy nie chciał polegać na tym, że jego dziadek jest kimś ważnym, (Luffy nienawidził oceniania ludzi tylko po tym, z kim są spokrewnieni. To przez to zginął Sabo, to to skrzywdziło Ace’a. Luffy prędzej zginie niż zasłoni się kimś ze swojej rodziny) więc musiał zacząć od sameego początku. A Luffy chciał być oficerem kiedy będzie miał 17 lat. Bycie oficerem oznacza, że nie musi słuchać aż tylu rozkazów. 

(Z resztą to nie tak, że miał co robić samemu na Dawn Island. Kiedy dołączy do marine będzie mógł znaleźć przyjaciół i będzie z dziadkiem. Nie będzie **sam** )

Dziadek wziął go do Marineford i przedstawił z dumą swoim przyjaciołom. Koleś z dziwną fryzurą (i kozą jako zwierzątkiem) wyglądał na naprawdę zmęczonego. Jakby ktoś go porządnie uderzył, tam gdzie Ace zabronił celować. Luffy myślał, że ten koleś powinien zrobić sobie wakacje.

* * *

Następnym razem kiedy Luffy przypłynął na East Blue, miał prawie siedemnaście lat. Dla Ace’a siedemnaste urodziny były wyjątkowe (dla Sabo też miały być), więc Luffy chciał je spędzić na Dawn Island, na East Blue, i po raz ostatni pożegnać się z Makino, i z Dadan, i z burmistrzem, i z bandytami, i ze wszystkimi. I nie przejmował się, że zaczął swoją podróż już dawno temu, wcześniej niż Ace, to będzie jego początek, jego pożegnanie!

Nie to, żeby miał duży wybór. Mewka go wysłał, bo chciał żeby zajął się jakimiś problemami i zasłużył na awans. Czy coś takiego… Luffy nie był pewny czy tak to działało, ale nie narzekał, bo spędził trzy lata na Grand Line i tęsknił za wszystkimi, i chciał się pożegnać, bo spędzi tam też kolejne trzydzieści. Jak dziadek.

Luffy spędził na East Blue półtorej miesiąca zanim został awansowany na Pułkownika i mógł w końcu sam aresztować większość tych skorumpowanych oficerów na których wpadał. Przy okazji znalazł swojego pierwszego nakama!

Coby może i był beksą, ale był też zdeterminowany! No i Coby wciąż nie wierzył w dobrych piratów i złych marine. Ale Luffy wiedział, że Coby będzie świetnym marine. Był bardzo jak Luffy, jeszcze zanim poznał Shanksa i Ace’a, i Sabo. Jasne, Coby był jakieś dziesięć lat starszy niż Luffy, wciąż był beksą i nie umiał wymierzyć prostego ciosu, więc wypadał gorzej i trochę głupio, i żartowanie sobie z niego było zabawne, ale był też zdeterminowany, więc Luffy wiedział, że da sobie radę, a wtedy na pewno będzie z niego świetny marine!

Luffy popłynął na Dawn zaraz po tym jak awansował. Jego urodziny miały być za kilka dni. Zrobi Makino i Dadan niespodziankę!

* * *

_Kiedy przypłynął wszyscy się bawili i mu gratulowali, i chcieli poznać Coby’ego, który robił dziwne miny, i Makino opowiadała o listach, które dostała od Ace’a, i Dadan udawała, że wcale nie płacze. A Luffy cieszył się, że nie jest sam. I czuł się jak w domu._

* * *

Luffy nie lubił pływać na wielkich statkach, gdzie było pełno ludzi. Nigdy nie mógł zapamiętać ich imion, a oni odnosili się do niego jak do obcego. Dlatego kiedy trzeba było płynąć po zapasy, Luffy wziął Coby’ego jako nawigatora i zanim Major Nerwin zdążył w ogóle zacząć krzyczeć, byli już w drodze do najbliższej bazy. Nie przejmował się za bardzo kiedy w końcu usłyszał krzyki. Nerwin często krzyczał. I był zabawny. Luffy go lubił.

Kiedy Luffy i Coby przypłynęli do miasta, pierwsze co zrobili to się przebrali. Luffy po drodze kilka razy wpadł do wody. Na szczęście Coby miał siłę, żeby go wyłowić. Widać, że jego trening popłaca!

Zanim znaleźli zapasy, Luffy przez przypadek najechał bazę, żeby pomóc małej dziewczynce, rozwalił pomnik skorumpowanego oficera (i samego oficera), znalazł nową ofiarę… egh… rekruta dla swojego dziadka i nowego nakama!

\- Posłuchaj, nie będę marine. I nie będę słuchał dzieciaka. Ile ty masz lat? Piętnaście?

\- Siedemnaście!

… No, prawie nowego nakama. Ale Luffy lubił Zoro. Postanowił, że opuści Shell Town z nowym nakama. I tak musiał poczekać kilka dni zanim ich statek przypłynie, żeby zabrać wyżej wspomnianego, skorumpowanego oficera. Miał czas, a Zoro nie był nawet odrobinę tak uparty jak Ace.

(Przekonanie Zoro żeby został nakama zajęło tylko pół tygodnia, kilka litrów alkoholu i wspomnienie, że Luffy i Mihawk się znają - w końcu obaj znają Shanksa. Luffy był bardzo zadowolony. To poszło dużo łatwiej niż z Ace’m. I Luffy nie został zaatakowany przez węże!)

* * *

Luffy był bardzo rozczarowany swoją załogą, kiedy burza ich zaskoczyła. Coby im mówił, że coś jest nie tak, a oni nie słuchali. Powinni przewidzieć burzę na East Blue. W końcu tu pogoda była lepsza niż na Grand Line!

Statek został zniszczony. Wszystko dobrze się skończyło i Luffy uratował (chyba) całą swoją załogę. Nie znał ich wszystkich i nie byli nakama, ale Luffy ich lubił, więc nie mógł pozwolić im umrzeć. Tak trochę zaczął tonąć, ale Zoro i Coby go wyciągnęli, więc nic się nie stało.

Deska na której się unosili nie była zbyt wygodna. I zbyt duża. Na szczęście wpadli na tą rudowłosą dziewczynę. Była bardzo miła. Zgodziła się ich zabrać na najbliższą wyspę. Jasne, w zamian chciała, żeby Zoro pokonał tych dziwnych kolesi w śmiesznych ubraniach którzy za nią płynęli, ale oni nie byli zbyt mili, a ona była, a oni chcieli ją skrzywdzić. Znaczy tak się Luffy’emu wydawało.

Luffy lubił Nami. Nami byłaby świetnym nakama. I świetnie sobie radziła z nawigacją! Lepiej niż jego załoga!

(Luffy wciąż nie wiedział **gdzie** jest jego załoga, ale to nie było w tym momencie ważne. Ważne było, że znalazł nowego nakama)

Nami zabrała ich na wyspę, gdzie był ten zabawny koleś z długim nosem. Luffy myślał, że wygląda znajomo. O, racja. Czy Yasopp nie mówił, że ma syna? I to w jego wieku? Ale super!

Luffy zaczął rozmawiać z Usoppem o Yasoppie i Shanksie, i piratach, i przygodach. Zauważył, że Nami robi dziwne miny rozmawiając z Coby’m.

(“Jakim cudem porucznik marynarki przyjaźni się z piratami? I mówi o tym tak otwarcie? Jakby… Czy on nie widzi w tym nic złego?!”

“Nami-san, już dawno nauczyłem się, by przy Luffy’m-san wyrzucać zasady logiki do kosza. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, on je weźmie, potarga, poskleja na ślepo i wtedy dopiero wyrzuci”)

Usopp kupił im jedzenie i przedstawił ich swoim przyjaciołom i tej dziewczynie ze wzgórza. A później Usopp poprosił ich o pomoc, bo okazało się, że lokaj tej dziewczyny jest złym piratem, który chce ją zabić. Luffy się zgodził. Podobało mu się jak zdeterminowany był Usopp. Poza tym Usopp był jego przyjacielem, więc Luffy musiał pomóc!

Koniec końców udało im się pokonać bardzo, bardzo złego pirata-lokaja. Usopp uratował swoją przyjaciółkę. (Albo chociaż próbował. Luffy docenia starania.) Luffy postanowił. Usopp jest nakama! Nawet jeśli nie będzie chciał dołączyć do Marynarki i zostanie piratem!

Ale Usopp dołączył, więc Luffy się cieszył. A jego przyjaciółka dała Luffy’emu statek. Luffy bardzo lubił Going Merry! Lubił ten statek i tą załogę bardziej niż swoją starą!

* * *

_Kiedy tylko Luffy i jego nakama dopłynęli do najbliższej bazy Marynarki, Luffy oznajmił, że jego stara załoga może robić co chce. Luffy będzie pływał ze swoimi nakama na Going Merry i nikt go nie powstrzyma! Może dziadek dałby radę, gdyby spróbował, ale dziadek nie spróbuje, jak nie próbował aż tak bardzo zmusić Ace’a do zostania marine_.

* * *

Nami wciąż upierała się, że nie jest nakama i że nie dołączy do Marynarki. Luffy jej nie wierzył. W końcu cały czas z nimi pływała. Gdyby nie była nakama to czemu by została?

Ale Luffy nie miał czasu, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać. Nami była nakama, nie ważne co postanowiła. Nikt mu nie zabroni mieć nakama poza Marynarką! A Nami nie była nawet piratem, więc Mewka pewnie by się nawet ucieszył! 

Nami zabrała ich na wyspę, gdzie Luffy pobił klauna, wyzwolił wioskę i bardzo zgłodniał. Tak bardzo, bardzo. Więc, kiedy wpadli na przyjaciół Zoro, ci zaprowadzili ich do restauracji. Luffy bardzo polubił tę restaurację. I wszystkich szefów. Za to nie polubił tego marine, którego tu spotkał. Był strasznym głupkiem, więc Luffy go okrzyczał, wykopał i przeprosił za niego szefów. Ace mówił, że tak powinno się robić.

Luffy pochwalił jedzenie i obiecał, że kiedyś wróci. Kiedyś okazało się być tydzień później, kiedy Luffy szukał miejsca, żeby się ukryć przed dziadkiem. Mewka musiał być na niego bardzo, bardzo zły, skoro wysłał dziadka, żeby zabrał tych skorumpowanych oficerów, których Luffy aresztował.

Jakiś Kaido-wannabe, który najwidoczniej był kimś ważnym na East Blue, zaatakował restaurację i próbował porwać szefów. Przy okazji wpadli na Hawkeya, Zoro został ranny i okazało się, że szef o jednej nodze był kiedyś piratem. Miał szacunek Luffy’ego, że przetrwał na Grand Line, mimo bycia z East Blue i nie trenowania z dziadkiem. Był też na emeryturze i prowadził restaurację, którą Luffy lubił, i gotował dobre jedzenie, więc Luffy postanowił zostawić go w spokoju.

Luffy aresztował Kaido-wannabe, połowę tego co zostało z jego floty, poprosił Hawkey’a żeby pozdrowił Shanksa i zaprzyjaźnił się z kucharzami. A, no i z tym zabawnym kolesiem, którego poznał tydzień temu. On chyba też był od Kaido-wannabe, ale był spoko, więc Luffy pozwolił mu odejść. No, i oczywiście Luffy znalazł nowego nakama.

* * *

Mewka się jednak nie ucieszy. Koniec końców Nami jednak okazała się piratem. Ale nie z własnej woli, więc to było ok. Znaczy, nie było, bo nikt nie powinien być piratem **nie** z własnej woli, ale przynajmniej mogła wciąż zostać marine jeśli chciała! Zaraz po tym, jak Luffy aresztuje jej pożal-się-morze-pseudo-kapitana.

Nami nie chciała, żeby pomógł, ale była głupia. Jak i przyjaciele Zoro, i jej siostra, i jej tata, i wszyscy. Jakby Arguy był jakimś super-mega-siłaczem to by nie siedział na East Blue. Tu jest strasznie nudno, kto chciałby tu siedzieć przez dekadę gdyby mógł zostać w New World?

W końcu Nami przyszła do niego po pomoc i Luffy mógł aresztować tego Arguy, ale najpierw musiał mu skopać tyłek, bo Arguy nie chciał dać się aresztować. Przy okazji nakama Luffy’ego skopali załodze Arguya tyłek, wyzwolili kilka wysp i przyłapali kolejnego skorumpowanego oficera. 

Wioska urządziła imprezę i wszyscy świetnie się bawili. 

(Luffy wymknął się na chwilę w trakcie, żeby zadzwonić do Jinbe, i mu o wszystkim opowiedzieć, i wyjaśnić co Arlong zrobił, bo Jinbe nie powinien dowiedzieć się z gazety czy z czegoś takiego. Arlong był kiedyś jego nakama i był kimś ważnym, i Jinbe może się obwiniać o to co się stało, a nie powinien, ale każdy jest czasem głupi w ten sposób)

A później Luffy poszedł odwiedzić mamę Nami i okazać jej szacunek (mama Nami też była marine! Czy to nie było cool?!), i musiał obiecać tacie Nami, że się nią dobrze zajmie. No duh. Nami jest jego nakama. Oczywiście, że nie pozwoli, żeby coś jej się stało!

Luffy i jego nakama musieli jednak poczekać na jakiś większy statek, w którym zmieszczą się wszyscy piraci. Luffy’emu się to nie podobało, bo bez piratów na wyspie było nudno, ale Nami miała czas się pożegnać ze swoją rodziną i przyjaciółmi, i wioską, i wszystkimi, więc nie wszystko było źle. No, a piraci próbowali uciec kilka razy, więc w sumie dobrze, że Luffy i jego nakama tu byli i mogli ich powstrzymać.

* * *

Kiedy Luffy skończył z East Blue, na morzu było kilku piratów i kilkunastu skorumpowanych oficerów mniej. Jakim cudem musiał częściej walczyć z marine niż z piratami, nie był w stanie zrozumieć. Może powinien poprosić dziadka żeby spędził tu więcej czasu? Dziadek był drugą najlepszą osobą która uczyła go o sprawiedliwości, a Shanksa raczej nie mógł zapytać. New World był za daleko.

Mewka kazał mu wrócić na Grand Line, do Kwatery Głównej, a Nami powiedziała, że muszą się zatrzymać w Loguetown po zapasy czy coś takiego. Luffy nie był zbyt chętny. Tata Ace’a zginął w Loguetown i zostawił go samego. (Z dziadkiem, ale dziadek musiał być w Kwaterze Głównej, więc nie mógł być z Ace’m, a Dadan się go bała, więc przez większość czasu Ace był sam) I Ace zaczął przez to myśleć głupie rzeczy i słuchać innych ludzi mówiących jeszcze głupsze rzeczy. Nawet dziadek nie mówił nigdy nic złego o tacie Ace’a, (nie mówił też za wiele dobrego, ale tata Ace’a był piratem, a dziadek nigdy nie mówił o piratach nic dobrego) a Shanks mówił same dobre rzeczy! Więc tata Ace’a nie mógł być złą osobą! Luffy podejrzewał, że zabili go jacyś źli marine. A miejsce gdzie zginął nie mogło być dobrym miejscem.

Koniec końców Loguetown okazało się nie takie znowu najgorsze. Luffy spotkał swojego tatę ( “Nie, dziadek nie trzyma nikogo jako zakładnika, żebym był marine.” i “Chcę im pokazać jak być dobrym marine!”) i poznał Smokey’a. Luffy był mile zaskoczony. Już stracił nadzieję, że pozna na East Blue jakiegoś dobrego marine! I jeszcze Zoro zaprzyjaźnił się z tą dziewczyną - szermierzem! Jak jej było? Ah, nie ważne! Spyta się jej następnym razem!

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz płynąć tym statkiem? - spytał Smokey, kiedy Luffy i jego nakama przygotowywali się do odpłynięcia.

\- Yup! Nie porzucę Merry!

\- Ale… Ona nie przepłynie Calm Belt… sir?.. - zapytała cicho nowa przyjaciółka Zoro. Luffy popatrzył na nią.

\- Nie płyniemy przez Calm Belt!

\- Ale płynięcie przez Reverse Mountain to szaleństwo! - ooo, przyjaciółka Zoro zapomniała o tym głupim tytule! Dobrze. Uczy się. Przyjaciele jego nakama są przyjaciółmi Luffy’ego, a przyjaciele Luffy’ego nie zwracają się do niego z jakimiś tytułami!

\- Tak jest zabawniej! Shishishishi! - zaśmiał się.

\- Nie ważne. Po prostu trzymaj swoje szaleństwa z dala ode mnie - odezwał się (westchnął) Smokey, na co Luffy tylko się zaśmiał. Koniec końców był zadowolony z wizyty w Loguetown. W końcu znalazł tu nowych przyjaciół!

* * *

Luffy miał rację. Reverse Mountain była dużo bardziej zabawna! I poznali Kwiatka-ossan! A Kwiatek-ossan znał Shanksa. I tatę Ace’a, ale o tym Luffy nie wspomniał. Luffy był ciekawy czy Ace poznał Kwiatka-ossan? On by pewnie powiedział jakieś miłe rzeczy o tacie Ace’a i może Ace przestałby myśleć tak głupio?

Luffy nie był do końca pewien jakim cudem łowcy nagród pomylili ich z piratami. Jasne, Kwiatek-ossan był kiedyś piratem i Luffy się tym nie przejmował. Jasne, nikt z nich nie nosił munduru. Ale mieli flagę z symbolem marynarki!

Cóż, nie ważne. Ci łowcy nagród byli po prostu głupi. Dzięki temu Luffy poznał nowego nakama, więc się tym nie przejmował.

Luffy lubił Vivi. I nie przepadał za Krokodylem. I nie podobało mu się co zrobiła Miss Sunday. Po tym co zrobiła Miss Sunday Luffy lubił Krokodyla jeszcze mniej. Więc Luffy postanowił pomóc Vivi. Walczenie ze złymi piratami to była jego praca, prawda?

\- Pułkowniku Luffy, nie możesz zaatakować Shichibukai bez powodu - odpowiedział mu Mewka, kiedy Luffy zadzwonił do niego, bo Coby przypomniał, że w sumie powinien przynajmniej powiedzieć swoim przełożonym, że planuje zacząć wojnę z Shichibukai.

\- Ale Vivi poprosiła nas o pomoc!

Po drugiej stronie zapanowała chwila długiej ciszy.

\- Eh… Będziecie działać potajemnie. Znajdźcie dowód na  **jakiekolwiek** przestępstwo przeciwko Rządowi zanim spróbujesz go pobić. I pod żadnym pozorem nie wracaj do Kwatery Głównej w tym samym czasie co twój dziadek!

Luffy był bardzo zadowolony. I udał, że nie słyszy jak Mewka mamrocze coś w stylu “przechodzę na emeryturę” i “cholerni Monkey D”.

Załoga Luffy’ego zdjęła flagę Marynarki, jedyne, co świadczyło o tym, że są częścią organizacji. Przestali też nosić mundury. Nikt się tym raczej za bardzo nie przejmował, no bo w sumie i tak zazwyczaj ich nie ubierali. Może poza Coby’m, ale Coby jako jedyny chciał być marine, a nie tylko podróżować z Luffym.

Kiedy trafili do Little Garden było zabawnie. Luffy lubił gigantów, Usopp też. Był tam też ten wredny koleś od wosku, który próbował stopić nakama Luffy’ego, ale mu się nie udało. Głupek. Nikt nie próbuje skrzywdzić nakama Luffy’ego!

W międzyczasie Sanji zdobył Eternal-coś prowadzące do Alabasty, więc nie musieli czekać. I dobrze, bo kilka dni później okazało się, że Nami jest chora i Coby musiał przejąć nawigację. A Coby ledwie umiał nawigować po Grand Line. Wciąż lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny z załogi, ale gorzej niż Nami, więc było źle i niebezpiecznie, i dobrze że nie wpadli na żadne tornado!

Trafili za to na tego dziwnego kolesia, który przedstawił się jako (zły) pirat i próbował zjeść Merry. Luffy nie lubił tej opcji, więc przywalił piratowi i ten poleciał tak daleko, że Luffy nie mógł go zobaczyć! Załoga piratów popłynęła za nim tak szybko, że Luffy nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy zniknęli!

Udało im się dopłynąć na pobliską wyspę, gdzie był ten miły koleś, który obiecał, że pomoże im znaleźć lekarza dla Nami. Pozwolił im nawet zostać u siebie w domu!

Nami czuła się coraz gorzej, więc nie mieli czasu czekać aż wiedźma-lekarz postanowi zejść do wioski, więc Luffy wziął Nami i poszli z Sanjim do jej domu. Który najwidoczniej był na szczycie najwyższej góry. A, no i panowała zamieć. Ale tu chodziło o nakama Luffy’ego, więc Luffy nie mógł się poddać. No, i nie był sam, więc na pewno sobie poradzą!

Udało im się, nawet jeśli prawie zamarzli. Wiedźma-lekarz wyleczyła Nami i Sanjiego, i Luffy’ego. I miała też awaryjne mięso, które Luffy próbował zjeść, ale które okazało się potworem-lekarzem, a nie mięsem. Więc Luffy się z nim zaprzyjaźnił i postanowił, że potwór-lekarz zostanie jego nakama! 

Wtedy przyszedł ten zły pirat i stwierdził, że jest królem i chce swój zamek z powrotem. Głupek. Jeśli chciał być królem to nie powinien był nazywać siebie piratem. I jeszcze skrzywdził Choppera, a Chopper był teraz nakama Luffy’ego, więc Luffy musi mu dokopać, nawet jeśli nie może go aresztować. Nie ma na to teraz czasu. Nami jest zdrowa, więc mogą płynąć do kraju Vivi i jej pomóc.

Luffy i jego nakama wygrali, oczywiście. Reszta też trafiła do zamku i Nami wydobrzała, i Chopper zgodził się z nimi płynąć! Wiedźma-lekarz nie chciała ich puścić, ale uciekli i Chopper został pożegnany przez całe królestwo!

\- Renifer? - zdziwił się Coby, który został na statku, żeby potrenować z Zoro i upewnić się, że Zoro się nie zgubi.

\- Jestem Tony Tony Chopper! - przedstawił się. Coby zamrugał i popatrzył się na Nami, uczepioną pleców Sanji’ego.

\- To nasz nowy doktor. Mogliśmy też przez przypadek obalić tutejszego króla. Nie pytaj. 

\- Cenię sobie resztki normalności. Może Dr. Chopper zerknąłby na Zoro? Próbował pływać w tej lodowatej wodzie… 

\- Zoro! - wrzasnęła Nami.

\- Komplementy nie sprawią, że będę szczęśliwy, ty debilu! - powiedział uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Chopper.

Luffy zaczął się śmiać. Miał świetnych nakama, z którymi zawsze było zabawnia. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy przedstawi ich Ace’owi!

* * *

W drodze do Alabasty Luffy i jego nakama spotkali jeszcze tego zabawnego kolesia, który okazał się być wrogiem, więc musieli wymyślić jakiś sposób, żeby obronić się przed jego cool mocą. Na szczęście Zoro wpadł na pomysł, więc nie trzeba się było martwić!

Vivi zapowiedziała, że zatrzymają się w tym mieście o dziwnej nazwie, żeby uzupełnić zapasy. Luffy się cieszył, był głodny, chciał coś zjeść. Kiedy tylko dopłynęli do brzegu pobiegł w kierunku miasta. Zignorował fakt, że Nami za nim krzyczała. Był głodny, Nami może na niego nakrzyczeć później.

Biegał po mieście, szukając restauracji, czy knajpy czy czegokolwiek. Byleby zjeść. Luffy był naprawdę głodny. I wtedy zobaczył znajomy, pomarańczowy kapelusz. I od razu zapomniał o głodzie.

\- Ace! - krzyknął Luffy i popędził w jego stronę. Ace się odwrócił i od razu uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Yo, Luffy! - Ace wyciągnął rękę, żeby mu pomachać. Luffy praktycznie wystrzelił się na swojego starszego brata. - Ow… Dobrze cię widzieć - Ace go przytulił. 

\- Ace! Musisz poznać moich nakama! I zobaczyć nasz statek! Ooo! Zostaniesz na obiad? Jedzenie Sanji’ego jest najlepsze! Nie uwierzysz ile się działo! I nie obchodzi mnie co Nami mówi o gazetach, muszę ci sam opowiedzieć!

Luffy był podekscytowany. Nie widział Ace’a od tak dawna! Chciał opowiedzieć mu o wszystkich swoich przygodach! I posłuchać o przygodach Ace’a! I chciał go przedstawić swoim nakama.

\- Woah, Luffy wolniej. Może zabierzesz mnie na swój statek? I nie powiesz mi co robisz w Alabaście?

\- Okej. Merry jest w tamtą stronę! - Luffy pociągnął Ace’a w kierunku, z którego przyszedł. - Hej, Ace, musimy totalnie zrobić sparring! Zobaczysz, dużo trenowałem! Teraz cię pokonam!

\- Nie ma mowy, żeby przegrał z moim młodszym bratem! Przypomnieć ci, że jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz silniejszy ode mnie, każą ci mnie aresztować? - przypomniał żartobliwie.

\- Nah. Wciąż nie kazali dziadkowi, więc mi też nie karzą! Shishishishi - Luffy uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nie ma zamiaru się poddać. Kiedyś pokaże Ace’owi, że jest silniejszy! Próbował odkąd był dzieckiem, a Luffy nie poddaje się tak łatwo!

Ace patrzył się przez chwilę na niego z takim dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Luffy nie rozumiał czemu Ace się na niego tak patrzył.

\- Nigdy się nie zmieniaj, dobrze Luffy? - poprosił, a Luffy na niego popatrzył. O czym Ace mówił? Przecież Luffy strasznie się zmienił, odkąd się ostatnio widzieli! Był teraz wyższy i silniejszy, i marine, i miał nakama, i…

\- Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi, Ace. Znowu jesteś dziwny!

Luffy nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Ace zaczął się śmiać.

Znalezienie Merry zajęło im masę czasu i jeszcze Ace ciągle się z tego śmiał i był niemiły! Ale też ciągle pytał o Merry i jego nakama, i co u niego słychać, i co robił, więc Luffy się nie przejmował. Luffy wie, że kiedy Ace jest niemiły to nie na poważnie.

Kiedy w końcu znaleźli Merry, Luffy przypomniał sobie, że był głodny i poprosił Sanji’ego o jedzenie, i przedstawił Ace’a swoim nakama. Wszyscy robili zabawne miny i sporo krzyczeli, zwłaszcza Nami, i Vivi, i Chopper. Luffy nie rozumiał o co im chodzi. Co to, że Ace był jego bratem i piratem miały ze sobą wspólnego?

Ace znowu zaczął się śmiać i miał dziwny wyraz twarzy, ten sam co wcześniej. Luffy wciąż nie miał pojęcia o co z tym chodzi.

Luffy namówił Ace’a, żeby został na obiad. Luffy chciał zorganizować imprezę, ale to chyba nie byłoby okej, bo w sumie byli już w kraju Vivi, a on cierpiał i Vivi przez to też cierpiała. No nic. Imprezę zrobią następnym razem kiedy wpadną na Ace’a!

Kiedy już się wszyscy uspokoili i Ace opowiedział coś o tym co robił, i Luffy opowiedział o wszystkim co robił, i nakama Luffy’ego się już uspokoili, Luffy w końcu sobie przypomniał o czymś ważnym.

\- Hej, Ace. Co ty właściwie tu robisz? Nie powinieneś być w New World? - spytał, bo to nie miało sensu. Co Ace robił w Paradise, i to bez swoich nakama?

\- Ścigam zdrajcę. Był częścią mojej dywizji, więc ja się muszę nim zająć - odpowiedział, z poważną miną. Kimkolwiek był ten koleś, skrzywdził Ace’a. Luffy już go nie lubił.

\- Więc on jest złym piratem. Pomóc ci? - spytał Luffy, a Nami uderzyła się dłonią w czoło. Czy ona dobrze się czuła?

\- Dzięki, ale to coś co muszę zrobić sam. Poza tym, nie potrzebuję pomocy od mojego młodszego brata! - zaśmiał się.

Nami trochę krzyczała. To było zabawne! Luffy nie rozumiał za to, dlaczego Nami była zła. Ace robił coś bardzo trudnego, całkiem sam. Bez swoich nakama. Więc Luffy zaproponował, że jakoś pomoże, dotrzyma mu towarzystwa. O, i jeszcze jest ta część, gdzie w sumie pracą Luffy’ego jest łapanie złych piratów. Więc Luffy nie zrobił nic złego!

Później Ace się z nimi pożegnał, i podziękował nakama Luffy’ego za “opiekowanie się jego kłopotliwym, młodszym bratem”. Ace znowu był głupi. Przecież nakama Luffy’ego to jego załoga i to Luffy nimi dowodził, i ich broni, i upewnia się że nikt ich nie skrzywdzi! Oni nie muszą się nim zajmować! A Luffy zdecydowanie nie był kłopotliwy!

Ace udał się ku swoim przygodom, a Vivi pokazała Nami gdzie mają teraz płynąć. Vivi mówiła o tym mieście, gdzie ma być jej przyjaciel, który pomoże im powstrzymać walki. Luffy niezbyt wiele z tego rozumiał, ale nie musiał. On chciał tylko skopać tyłek Krokodylowi, Vivi i tak znała się lepiej na całej reszcie.

Okazało się, że miasto, którego szukała Vivi jest pustynią, a jej przyjaciela tam nie ma. Ale staruszek, którego spotkali był miły. Dał Luffy’emu wodę, którą wykopał! Luffy go lubił.

W międzyczasie Vivi postanowiła, że zamiast szukać jej przyjaciela, idą prosto do Krokodyla, żeby mu skopać tyłek. Nareszcie! Coś w czym Luffy jest dobry! 

Znaleźli Krokodyla w kasynie i Krokodyl próbował ich zabić. Chyba taki dowód dla Mewki wystarczy?

Jakoś im się udało wydostać i dogonili Krokodyla i Miss Sunday, i Luffy próbował mu skopać tyłek. Prawie mu się udało! Tyle, że Krokodyl go wtedy otruł. No nic, Luffy jakoś sobie poradzi. Najważniejsze, że jego nakama uciekli!

Kiedy tylko Krokodyl zniknął, Miss Sunday podała Luffy’emu jakiś dziwny płyn, a Luffy poczuł się lepiej. Mógł poruszać rękami i nogami, i nie bolała go głowa, i nie widział już sobowtórów. Luffy chciał podziękować Miss Sunday, najwidoczniej nie była taką złą osobą! Ale ona już zniknęła i oddała go temu ptasiemu kolesiowi, którego lubiła Vivi.

Koleś-ptak zabrał go do tego dużego miasta, gdzie był tata Vivi i gdzie poszedł Krokodyl. Kiedy tam dotarli, wszystko było zniszczone i wszyscy walczyli, i Vivi krzyczała, i nigdzie nie było Krokodyla ani Miss Sunday, ani taty Vivi.

Luffy poszedł ich szukać, ale nikt nie chciał mu wskazać drogi. W sensie dopóki ze ścian nie zaczęły wyrastać ręce, które mu pokazywały gdzie iść. To było cool… Czy Miss Sunday nie miała podobnej mocy? Więc ona jednak nie jest zła!

Luffy znalazł Krokodyla i Miss Sunday, i tatę Vivi w jakimś pokoju pod ziemią. Tata Vivi poszedł chyba spać, a Miss Sunday walczyła z Krokodylem. Ym, przegrywała. To raczej wyglądało jakby przegrywała. Więc Luffy zaatakował Krokodyla i zaczął z nim znowu walczyć. Tym razem nie dał się nabrać na truciznę i wygrał!

Ale sufit zaczął spadać, a tata Vivi wciąż spał, a Miss Sunday zaczęła mówić głupie rzeczy o zostawieniu jej na śmierć i braku sensu życia. Ocaliła go, pomogła mu, nie była złą osobą. I zaczęła gadać podobne głupoty co Ace. Jeśli chciała, żeby zostawił ją w spokoju, to kiepsko jej szło. Luffy ją polubił. Miss Sunday jest teraz nakama! Luffy tak postanowił!

Co oznacza, że musi z podziemi wyciągnąć tatę Vivi i Miss Sunday. I prawdopodobnie też Krokodyla, żeby móc go aresztować. Dobrze, że Luffy nie został poważnie ranny ani nic, bo mógłby nie dać rady.

Vivi i jej tata uparli się, żeby Luffy i reszta jego nakama zostali w pałacu, i trzymali tam też Krokodyla, i z jakiegoś powodu wbili sobie do głowy, że Miss Sunday też jest więźniem, mimo że Luffy cały czas im powtarzał, że to nakama. Może nie słyszeli? Albo mówią w innym języku? Vivi nie mówiła w innym języku. W sumie to Luffy nigdy nie spotkał nikogo, kto mówił w innym języku. Ale to było Grand Line, dużo dziwnych rzeczy się tu działo.

W KOŃCU pozwolili Miss Sunday zostać z Luffym i resztą jego nakama, kiedy wyjaśnił dokładnie jak uratowała mu życie i zaprowadziła go do Krokodyla. Wciąż byli niezadowoleni i jej pilnowali, i Vivi dziwnie na nią patrzyła, ale przynajmniej Miss Sunday nie siedziała już w piwnicy, tylko z nimi. Luffy nie miał pojęcia dlaczego wszyscy wciąż byli na nią źli. Bez niej nie skopałby tyłka Krokodylowi i nawet nie zabiła tego kolesia ze śmiesznymi włosami! Miss Sunday była dobra!

I najwidoczniej wcale nie miała na imię Miss Sunday, czy tam All Sunday czy cokolwiek. Miała na imię Robin, co było dużo łatwiejsze do zapamiętania niż Miss Sunday, czy archobog czy jakkolwiek się nazywało to, czym się zajmowała. Sanji ją od razu polubił, a Coby próbował się zaprzyjaźnić, a Usopp i Chopper się jej bali, a Nami i Vivi dziwnie na nią patrzyły, z resztą tak jak Zoro, ale on wciąż patrzył inaczej-dziwnie niż Nami i Vivi. 

Luffy się cieszył, kiedy jego nakama zaczęli - chyba - przekonywać się do Robin po kilku dniach. Robin była teraz nakama (nawet jeśli ona się na to nie zgadzała), a Luffy chciał, żeby jego nakama się dogadywali.

W tym samym czasie przypłynął ktoś z Kwatery Głównej, żeby wziąć Krokodyla i mu o czymś powiedzieć, ale Luffy się tym nie interesował, bo to nie była jego sprawa. Znaczy, dopóki “ktoś z Kwatery Głównej” nie rozwalił drzwi do pokoju, w którym Luffy i jego nakama spali, na kawałki.

\- No, a teraz kto mi powie gdzie jest mój wnuk?!

Luffy od razu rozpoznał ten głos.

\- Dziadek? - spytał, podnosząc się. Luffy nie miał pojęcia co dziadek tu robił. Dziadek powinien być w kwaterze głównej, prawda?

\- TO jest twój dziadek?! - Luffy usłyszał kilku ze swoich nakama, ale nie miał pojęcia których. Z resztą, Luffy miał większe problemy na głowie.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - spytał.

\- Dziadek już nie może odwiedzić swojego ukochanego wnuka?! - odpowiedział dziadek. - Nie mów, że twój niewdzięczny, pożal-się-morze pirat-brat cię aż tak skorumpował, huh?!

Wtedy dziadek zaczął krzyczeć coś o “Pięści miłości” i “daniu nauczki”, i rzucił się na Luffy’ego. Jego nakama zaczęli krzyczeć, a Luffy próbował uniknąć ciosu. Nie to, żeby to jakkolwiek pomogło, dziadek był za szybki, a Luffy był beznadziejny w Haki Obserwacji. Luffy za to nie był beznadziejny w Haki Uzbrojenia, więc przynajmniej nie bolało aż tak bardzo. Dopiero wtedy dziadek odpowiedział na jego pytanie.

\- Sengoku powiedział że musi kogoś do ciebie wysłać. Coś o tym że aresztowałeś jakiegoś pirata. A, no i dostałeś awans. Więc pomyślałem, że muszę ci złożyć wizytę i pogratulować osobiście!

Po tym Luffy przytulił dziadka, znowu od niego oberwał, żeby “pamiętał ile jeszcze musi się nauczyć”. I dla treningu. “Pięść miłości” pomaga w treningu Haki… trochę.

A później Luffy przedstawił dziadkowi swoich nakama. Robin była dziwnie sztywna - chyba chodzi o to że sporo osób wciąż dziwnie na nią patrzy - ale dziadek tylko się zaśmiał i podziękował jej za uratowanie Luffy’emu życia. Luffy cieszył się, że dziadek lubi jego nakama. Nie to, żeby Luffy się przejmował tym co dziadek powie o jego nakama, to są w końcu jego nakama, a nie jego dziadka, dziadek nie musi ich lubić.

Ale to wciąż miłe, że jednak ich lubi.

Kiedy dziadek poszedł zabrać Krokodyla na statek, jego nakama zaczęli zadawać pytania o jego rodzinę i co się właściwie stało, i inne głupie rzeczy. Przecież wszyscy tu byli przez cały czas! Widzieli co się stało! Luffy tylko się zaśmiał.

Luffy nie był już ranny i czuł się lepiej. Wiedział, że niedługo odpłyną i zostawią Vivi. Starał się o tym nie myśleć. Wciąż tu byli, a Vivi była z nimi i dziadek też tu był, i wszyscy byli szczęśliwi!

(Tyle, że Nami i Vivi, i Zoro wciąż dziwnie patrzyli na Robin, a Usopp wciąż się przy niej trząsł, a wszyscy marine rzucali jej dziwne spojrzenia, zwłaszcza kiedy rozmawiała z Garpem, jakby nie wiedzieli czy bardziej bać się jej czy jego…)

Dziadek znalazł czas żeby trochę potrenować z jego nakama, co było dość zabawne. Minęło za dużo czasu od kiedy Luffy trenował ze swoimi ważnymi ludźmi! Zoro i Sanji wyglądali na zadowolonych, Usopp i Coby leżeli na ziemi, Chopper krzyczał coś o lekarzu, Robin gdzieś zniknęła w połowie, a Nami z jakiegoś powodu wrzeszczała na Luffy’ego i mamrotała coś o szalonej rodzinie. Luffy nie miał pojęcia o co jej chodzi. Ten trening nie był nawet taki ciężki!

Ale dziadek musiał już jechać i musieli się pożegnać.

\- Weź sobie wakacje - powiedział dziadek, zanim wszedł na statek. - Sengoku nie chce, żebyśmy wrócili w podobnym czasie do kwatery głównej! Twierdzi, że robimy za dużo zamieszania we dwoje - zaśmiał się. Z tyłu kilkanaście osób - i jedną z nich chyba była Nami - krzyknęło coś co brzmiało bardzo podobnie do “No co ty nie powiesz”. Nie to, żeby Luffy się przejmował. - Mamrotał też coś o wszystkich tych D, co sprawiają ostatnio za dużo problemów. Z resztą, zasłużyłeś na odpoczynek! - dziadek się zaśmiał. Pożegnał się i poszedł na statek. Luffy pomachał mu z uśmiechem przez chwilę, po czym odwrócił się do swoich nakama.

\- Słyszeliście! Mamy wakacje!

* * *

_ Z jakiegoś powodu nikt nie czuł się zrelaksowany na myśl o wakacjach z Luffym _

_ (Mieli rację) _

* * *

Luffy i jego nakama opuścili Alabaste kilka dni po dziadku. Nami miała Log Pose na ręce. Płynęli na tajemniczą wyspę! To dopiero było ekscytujące!

Luffy myślał, że lepiej być nie może. Był ze swoimi nakama, kierował się na tajemniczą wyspę, ku przygodzie i był na wakacjach, więc mógł robić co chciał - dziadek tak powiedział! I właśnie wtedy okazało się, że tajemnicza wyspa jest w niebie! To zdecydowanie był jeden z najlepszych dni jego życia! (Najlepszy był, kiedy Ace nie był na niego zły i zaproponował, żeby zostali braćmi. Tego nie da się przebić.)

Nie wiedzieli jak się dostać na wyspę, więc musieli poszukać pomocy. Więc poszli do tych zabawnych małpich kolesi i ich przyjaciela. Niby byli piratami, ale byli cool i nawet jeśli próbowali ich okraść, to Luffy był na wakacjach i nie musiał ich aresztować.

Krokiet był zabawny i miły, i pomógł im ze statkiem, a nawet pomógł im z nawigacją! Jasne, złapanie tego ptaka było męczące, ale też ekscytujące! I Robin pomogła! Cóż, ona złapała ptaka i trochę jej to zajęło, ale kiedy polowali było prawie-jak-w-domu i się dobrze bawił, więc dobrze, że Robin nie zrobiła tego wcześniej!

Kiedy już byli gotowi, pożegnali się z Krokietem i małpo-kolesiami, i popłynęli tam gdzie pokazywał ptak… Chyba. Nami znała się na nawigacji, a Coby jej pomagał. Oni wiedzieli gdzie płyną. Luffy tylko znał cel!

A gdy w końcu dotarli na wyspę, Luffy wiedział, że wycieczka była dobrą decyzją. Sama podróż to była świetna zabawa! Wszyscy krzyczeli, więc chyba też tak myśleli.

Na początku trochę ciężko się oddychało i zostali zaatakowani przez tego dziwnego kolesia z tatuażami, i mieli problem z walką, ale poznali bohatera na latającym koniu, więc było super! Później spotkali też tą starszą panią, która kazała im zapłacić, ale nie chciała wziąć ich pieniędzy, bo cośtam. Nami mamrotała coś o wymianie czegośtam, ale Luffy się na tym nie znał, więc jej nie słuchał.

Później okazało się, że jeśli nie zapłacą to zostaną przestępcami, ale o tym już dziwna pani im nie powiedziała. Nikt im też nie powiedział, że na podniebnej wyspie jest masa głupich praw, które im na nic nie pozwolą. Luffy miał wrażenie, że nawet bycie z ich morza było tu zakazane! Ktokolwiek rządził tym miejscem musiał bardzo nie lubić ludzi nie z podniebnego morza. Luffy był na nich zły. Nie możesz kogoś nie lubić tylko przez to gdzie się urodził! To głupie i nie fair!

Dlatego Luffy postanowił zignorować te wszystkie głupie prawa, nie ważne ile Nami krzyczała! Będzie się dobrze bawić na wakacjach na podniebnej wyspie!

Prawie że zaraz po przypłynięciu Luffy i jego nakama poznali tą miłą dziewczynę ze skrzydłami i jej tatę, i oni im o wszystkim opowiedzieli, i pomogli. O, no i był też ten zły bóg, który znęcał się nad wszystkimi na wyspie, i ustanowił te wszystkie prawa, i skrzywdził nowych przyjaciół Luffy’ego. Luffy był na niego wkurzony, zwłaszcza, że uwziął się teraz też na nakama Luffy’ego. Luffy postanowił więc, że skopie mu tyłek. Tyle dobrze, że nie musiał go aresztować, bo Luffy był na wakacjach i w sumie to marine chyba nie mogą nikogo aresztować na podniebnych wyspach, ale Luffy’emu to pasuje, bo nie musi czekać na statek który by pseudo-boga zabrał.

Koniec końców okazało się, że ten cały “bóg” był tylko zwykłą Logią z Haki Obserwacji. Luffy był zawiedziony. Nie dość, że był zapatrzony w siebie i głupi, i pewny siebie, to jeszcze miał głupią moc, która nie działała w ogóle na Luffy’ego. Nawet nie był dużym wyzwaniem!.. Okej, może odrobinę, bo Luffy wciąż nie całkiem rozumiał o co chodzi z Haki Obserwacji, musi chyba o to popytać dziadka. Ale to było wciąż dużo łatwiejsze niż walka z Krokodylem!

Potem zorganizowali imprezę, razem ze wszystkimi mieszkańcami wyspy. Najwidoczniej kiedy Luffy kopał tyłek bogu, Coby pomógł zakończyć jakąś wojnę domową między miejscowymi. O, a Robin zwiedziła ruiny. I najwidoczniej tata Ace’a też kiedyś odwiedził wyspę. Luffy nie rozumiał, dlaczego Robin się tym tak przejmowała, tata Ace’a odwiedził masę wysp. Ale Luffy był za to zły na Shanksa, że ten mu nie powiedział o tej wyspie. Gdyby Luffy o niej wiedział, przypłynąłby tu wcześniej!

Luffy i jego nakama spędzili jeszcze kilka dni na wyspie imprezując z miejscowymi. Luffy w sumie nie był pewien ile ma wakacji, dziadek mu nie powiedział, ale jakby był potrzebny czy coś, to ktoś by zadzwonił. Ich Den Den Mushi wciąż odbierał połączenia.

Kiedy w końcu ktoś zadzwonił, Usopp zebrał trzy kolekcje tajemniczych muszli, których używali wszyscy na wyspie, Nami i Coby opanowali dziwne skutery, a Zoro pokonał wszystkich szermierzy jakich dało się znaleść.

Pożegnali się ze wszystkimi i obiecali, że jeszcze ich odwiedzą. Luffy musiał tu wrócić. Nawet, jeśli jego nakama robili dziwne miny, kiedy to powiedział. Robin zaczęła się śmiać. Luffy wiedział, że jego nakama też będą tęsknić!

* * *

Zamiast płynąć do Marineford, zatrzymali się w bazie marynarki, niedaleko wyspy-fontanny. Mieli łapać płynących tam piratów, żeby ci nie zrobili sobie lepszych statków. Bo najwidoczniej w mieście-fontannie robi się dobre statki. Luffy nie miał o tym pojęcia. I niezbyt go to obchodziło. Merry była najlepszym statkiem! Luffy nie chciał innego.

Luffy cieszył się, że może się mierzyć z silnymi przeciwnikami. Niektórzy z nich byli nawet całkiem zabawni. I nikt mu nie mówił co ma robić! Jasne, utknął w jednym miejscu, ale wciąż mógł podróżować na wyspy niedaleko. To było prawie jak kolejne wakacje!

* * *

_ To brzmiało prawie, jakby ktoś chciał ich trzymać z daleka od Kwatery Głównej. Jakby wiceadmirał starał się ich ukryć. Wszyscy udawali, że nie zauważają Robin. Że Nami nie ma na ramieniu śladów po tatuażu Arlonga. Że Sanji nie wygląda jak dziedzice Germy. Że Usopp nie przypomina snajpera Yonko. Że zachowanie Luffy'ego wcale nie jest niecodzienne, czy wręcz dziwne. _

* * *

_ Aż w końcu ktoś zauważył. I nie chciał więcej udawać. I nikt inny już nie mógł udawać. _

* * *

Nami, Luffy zdecydował, jest najlepszym nawigatorem na świecie. Przewidziała tą okropną burzę i to kilkanaście minut zanim się zaczęła! Chyba nawet prawie pół godziny wcześniej! Luffy nie wiedział, nie znał się na czasie.

Ważne, że udało im się podpłynąć do jakiejś wyspy niedaleko i uniknąć burzy. Luffy widział fale z daleka, a że pamiętał, że z daleka rzeczy są mniejsze, to te fale musiały być jakieś super wielkie! Merry i jego nakama mogłoby coś się stać, a to nie byłoby fajne!

Nami do kogoś dzwoniła, ale Luffy się tym nie przejmował. Luffy ufał Nami. No i miał wyspę do zwiedzenia!

Wyskoczył z Merry podekscytowany. Zdążył tylko usłyszeć jak Usopp krzyczy, a Robin się śmieje. Luffy się nie przejmował. Jego załoga jest silna, poradzi sobie. No i Nami mówiła że trochę tu zostaną, więc miał czas na zwiedzanie!

Las był ogromny i było dużo drzew, i Luffy był pewien że słyszał jakieś zwierzęta! To było zabawne. Jasne, uwielbiał oglądać nowe, tajemnicze miasta, ale w lesie były zwierzęta. To oznacza polowanie. A to oznacza mięso. A to może oznaczać nowe rodzaje mięsa! A poza tym, Luffy pamiętał z dzieciństwa, że lasy i dżungle też są zabawne, i też można tam mieć przygody.

Ale jego odkrywanie i przygody, i zabawa, i radość nie trwała długo. Luffy nie znał się na czasie, ale nie zdążył nawet wpaść na trop zwierząt, ani nie poskakał po drzewach, ani nawet nie dotarł na polanę gdzieś blisko, kiedy jego pole widzenia przebiło żółte światło, a naokoło poupadały drzewa.

Zanim Luffy się zorientował, tuż przed nim stał Kizaru.

\- Kontradmirał Monkey D. Luffy. Z jakże wielką przykrością zawiadamiam, iż muszę cię aresztować z rozkazu Admirała Floty, Sakazukiego, pod zarzutem ukrywania poszukiwanych i niebezpiecznych przestępców, kolaborowania z poszukiwanymi piratami oraz wrogami Światowego Rządu, a także ignorowanie rozkazów - odezwał się Admirał. Luffy nie miał pojęcia o co mu chodziło. Poza tym, że Kizaru chciał go aresztować, to było raczej oczywiste. Miał przy sobie kajdanki. I to ze Złego Kamienia! I tak trochę, chyba zaatakował Luffy’ego. Tak trochę, Luffy nie był pewien.

Luffy nie miał pojęcia co złego zrobił ani o co Kizaru chodziło, ani dlaczego był aresztowany. Kizaru był czasem głupi, jak teraz. Luffy się tym zbytnio nie przejmował. Czym się przejmował, to jego nakama. No bo, jeśli on był oskarżony to oni też mogli być. No i co z Robin? Ona nigdy nie dołączyła do marine. W sumie to mogła wciąż być poszukiwana. Luffy nie był pewny. Zapomniał to sprawdzić.

Cóż, Kizaru nie chciał odpuścić, kiedy go Luffy poprosił. A poprosił bardzo grzecznie! (“Hej, hej, hej! Ja nie zrobiłem nic złego! Przestań być głupi!”) Więc co zostało to walka. Luffy nie był pewien czy da radę admirałowi. A jego nakama na pewno sobie nie poradzą.

Niestety, o tym Luffy pomyślał dopiero, kiedy przeleciał przez kilkadziesiąt drzew i wylądował na Zoro. Zoro akurat kłócił się z Sanjim i - chyba - próbowali złapać jakieś mięso na obiad. Normalnie, Luffy by się cieszył. Chodziło o mięso!

To nie było “normalnie”.

\- Oi, Luffy, co się dzieje? - spytał Zoro.

\- Jestem aresztowany. Sorry, Zoro, sorry Sanji. Chyba musicie uciekać! - powiedział i wstał z Zoro.

Już miał ruszać z powrotem w stronę z której przyleciał, ale na chwilę się zawahał i zastanowił, i dotknął swojego kapelusza. Zdjął go z głowy i podał Zoro, i uśmiechnął się, i poprosił, żeby dali kapelusz Ace’owi, bo Ace będzie wiedzieć komu go oddać, bo teraz Luffy będzie aresztowany i nie da rady dotrzymać obietnicy złożonej Shanksowi, więc ktoś inny musi mu zwrócić jego kapelusz. A kiedy już go nie miał, a Zoro na niego zaczął dziwnie patrzeć i Sanji coś krzyczał, Luffy rzucił się biegiem w stronę, gdzie był Kizaru, bo jego nakama muszą być bezpieczni, więc Luffy musi walczyć jak najdalej od nich.

\- Odpłyńcie z wyspy, okej? Jak najdalej. Uciekajcie - dodał jeszcze, póki widział Zoro i Sanji’ego. Teraz musiał tylko kupić trochę czasu swoim nakama.

A przynajmniej tak myślał. Bo zanim się zorientował, Zoro był z nim i walczył, i pomagał mu, i Kizaru go krzywdził, i Luffy tego nie lubił. A później przyszedł też Sanji i też chciał pomóc, i Luffy się zastanawiał czemu jego nakama go nie posłuchali. Wydawało mu się, że mówił wyraźnie! Sanji powiedział że kazał reszcie uciekać. Chociaż tyle. Przynajmniej część jego nakama będzie bezpieczna. Luffy wolałby żeby wszyscy uciekli, ale to nie było w tym momencie istotne. Zoro i Sanji tutaj byli, i próbowali pomóc, a mimo to Kizaru wygrywał, a walka trwała coraz dłużej i dłużej, i wszystko coraz bardziej bolało Luffy’ego.

Wszystko zaczęło mu się mieszać, nie był w stanie dobrze widzieć. Luffy musiał polegań na swoich Haki Obserwacji, a nie radził sobie z nimi najlepiej. Mimo to dawał z siebie wszystko, walczył, nie poddawał się, nie odpuszczał, bronił Zoro, bronił Sanjieo, bronił swoich nakama.

I kiedy w końcu jego ciało przestało mu odpowiadać, a krzyki przestały do niego docierać, Luffy liczył tylko, że kupił swoim nakama wystarczająco dużo czasu na ucieczkę.

* * *

_ Luffy nie słyszał krzyków Zoro, czy płaczu Nami. Nie wiedział jak jego nakama chcieli go ratować. Nie widział jak Kizaru próbował ich złapać, ani jak Going Merry wpływa w jedną z największych burz w okolicy, próbując uciec z kim tylko może. _

* * *

Kizaru zabrał Luffy’ego do Marineford. Luffy nie do końca rozumiał dlaczego. Przecież go aresztowali, prawda? (Luffy wciąż nie rozumiał  _ za co _ , ale Akainu i Kizaru zawsze byli tak trochę głupi, więc pewnie o to chodzi) Więc czemu go nie zabierają do więzienia? Tam będą zamknięci jego nakama!

Luffy miał nadzieję, że chociaż część jego nakama uciekła. Było mu przykro, bo teraz Coby nie mógł już być marine, a tak bardzo tego chciał, a Zoro i Sanji są aresztowani, i też nie spełnią swoich marzeń, a reszta może zostać przestępcami i uciekać, a Nami tego tak strasznie nie lubiła. Usoppowi by to nie przeszkadzało, i tak na początku planował zostać piratem. Chociaż tyle było dobrze.

Kiedy przypłynęli na wyspę, Akainu zabrał Luffy’ego do celi. Odkąd w Marineford są cele, Luffy nie miał pojęcia. Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzał, nie było ich. Ale może czegoś nie zauważył? Luffy nie był nigdy zbyt dobry w zauważaniu rzeczy.

Akainu upiera się, żeby nazywać Luffy’ego “śmieciem” i “demonim pomiotem”. Akainu był głupi. A Luffy tego nie lubił. To co z tego, że jego tata nie lubi jak działa prawo nie znaczy, że Luffy jest zły! (nie to, żeby tata Luffy’ego był zły, on wciąż próbuje pomagać ludziom na swój sposób i to też jest ok, przecież nie krzywdzi nikogo, poza złymi ludźmi!)

Ale wszyscy się patrzą na niego jakby ON zrobił coś złego. Jakby bycie synem jego taty było czymś złym. Jakby miał wybór w tej kwestii. I ciągle mówią tylko o tym.

Kizaru mówił, że Luffy jest przestępcą, bo Robin była na jego statku. Ale Robin uratowała mu życie i była nakama, więc on musiał jej pomóc! To i tak było nie ważne. Bo nikt nawet nie wspomniał o Robin kiedy szeptał o Luffym koło jego celi. Ciągle było tylko “Syn Dragona”, “Syn Rewolucjonisty”, “Syn Demona”.

Nikt nigdy nie miał za złe Luffy’emu że jest synem swojego taty. Ale Luffy widział jak bardzo ludzie nie lubią przez to Ace’a. To było głupie. Dziadek powiedział mu, że ludzie czasem są głupi w taki sposób. Luffy tego nienawidził. Ale zrozumiał, że nie może mówić ludziom kim jest jego tata. Powinien trzymać się od niego i od jego marzenia/nakama (Rewolucjonistów) z daleka. Ale teraz wszyscy już wiedzieli i go przez to trzymali w celi, i chcieli go zabić.

Luffy nie czuł się z tym dobrze. Chciał być marine, chciał pomagać ludziom. To było jego marzenie. To nie tak, że zrobił cokolwiek złego, prawda? Dziadek był okej z Robin!

Luffy tego nienawidził. Nie lubił czuć się, jakby on się nie liczył. On, to co on zrobił, co chce zrobić. To, że ma zginąć za to, za co wszyscy obwiniają jego tatę. On i jego tata byli innymi ludźmi! Dlaczego wszyscy byli tak głupi, że tego nie łapali?!

* * *

_ Najbardziej bolało, że ani razu nie odwiedził go dziadek. Dziadek mówił, że rozmawiał z tatą Ace’a w więzieniu, kiedy tata Ace’a poprosił go, żeby dziadek się zajął Ace’m. Czy to oznacza, że dziadek myśli, że Luffy jest gorszym przestępcą niż tata Ace’a? Czy dziadek też nie chce go widzieć? Czy dziadek też go teraz nienawidzi?.. _

* * *

Luffy stracił poczucie czasu. Nie wiedział ile dni siedział w celi. To już dawno przestało być zabawne i się Luffy’emu całkowicie nie podobało. W celi było nudno! Jedyne co mógł robić to słuchanie strażników i parodiowanie Akainu. To pierwsze szybko mu się znudziło, a za to drugie zawsze obrywał. Akainu musiał naprawdę nie mieć poczucia humoru. Zawsze kiedy się tak bawił ze swoimi nakama, wszyscy się śmiali! Nami trochę krzyczała, ale i tak się śmiała!

I w końcu Akainu przyszedł i złapał go za kark, i wyrzucił z celi. To bolało. Akainu był strasznym dupkiem.

\- Szykuj się, śmieciu - warknął. Poza tym Akainu się do niego nie odezwał, nawet kiedy próbował zacząć konwersację. To nie było miłe! I ciągle go niósł za kark!

W końcu Akainu wyprowadził go przed Kwaterę Główną, na platformę egzekucyjną. Luffy nie lubił faktu, że miał zginąć, bo Akainu nie lubił jego taty, albo Robin, ale to nie tak, że Luffy może cokolwiek jeszcze na to poradzić.

To nie tak, że był okej z tym całym umieraniem, bo Zoro i Sanji byli w więzieniu, Luffy nie miał swojego kapelusza i wciąż nie spotkał Shanksa. Ale większość jego nakama uciekła, to niedobre przeczucie jakie miał kiedy myślał o przygodach Ace’a zniknęło i przynajmniej nie będzie musiał słuchać głupich rozkazów Akainu. Luffy mógł pomyśleć o wielu gorszych sposobach na śmierć. Zwłaszcza, że zauważył kilku swoich przyjaciół, których poznał w Marynarce. Dobrze. Nie chciał umierać sam. Akainu się nie liczył, Luffy go nie lubił.

Wtedy Akainu zaczął mówić jakieś głupoty o tym że rozmawianie z Ace’m i pływanie z Robin to przestępstwo i Luffy ma za to zginąć, ale też za to, że Akainu nie lubi taty Luffy’ego. Luffy miał tego dość. Jeśli chcą go zabić, to niech to w końcu zrobią! Nie musi słuchać jak Akainu gada głupoty!

I wtedy pogoda się zmieniła, i wiatr zaczął szaleć, i ziemia się trzęsła, i zaczęły się pojawiać statki. Na jednym z nich Luffy zauważył Ace’a, którzy zaczął krzyczeć i nazywać Akainu tymi wszystkimi słowami, których zabronił używać Luffy’emu kiedy byli dziećmi. Obok Ace’a stał jakiś koleś z blond włosami i w cylindrze, który wyglądał jak Sabo, tyle, że Sabo był martwy więc to nie mógł być on. Luffy widział też Shanksa i swojego tatę, i Jinbe - Luffy bardzo lubił Jinbe - a gdzieś między tym wszystkim byli jego nakama. Nawet ci o których Luffy wiedział że są w więzieniu! Luffy się cieszył, że się wydostali i że byli cali i zdrowi!

Wszyscy zaczęli walczyć, co było zdecydowanie nie okej. Jego nakama mogli zostać ranni! Albo Ace!.. Tego nie-Sabo też w sumie byłoby szkoda. Chyba się zaprzyjaźnił z Ace’m. I miał po tym tylko jedno oparzenie! Nie mówiąc już o jego przyjaciołach z marine i tych wszystkich ludziach których nie znał. Luffy wciąż nie wiedział, czemu tyle ludzi przyszło żeby go ratować. Był wdzięczny, ale nie rozumiał dlaczego. Nie to, żeby Luffy miał czas się zastanawiać. Nie-Sabo właśnie rozwalił tą wielką ścianę, która otaczała Marineford.

Luffy nie do końca orientował się co się działo w czasie walki, wciąż był beznadziejny w Haki Obserwacji i tak trochę ciężko cokolwiek zauważyć z tej odległości, nawet jeśli jakaś połowa walczących jest dwa razy wyższa od niego. Próbował szukać wzrokiem swoich nakama, ale było ciężko. Zoro chyba walczył z Hawkay’em i załatwiał sobie praktyki, Nami była tam gdzie ta mała burza z piorunami - chyba, że któryś z nakama Ace’a też tak potrafił, Luffy nie wiedział - a Ussopa zauważył niedaleko Yassopa. Więc Luffy postanowił zostać przy śledzeniu Ace’a i nie-Sabo, którzy najwidoczniej postanowili trzymać się razem. Śledzenie Ace’a było łatwe. Wystarczyło znaleźć ogień.

(Pomijając fakt, że to była wojna w której uczestniczył Ace z włączonym trybem Luffy-ma-kłopoty i całe to miejsce stało w płomieniach)

Ogień zbliżał się do środka placu, aż nagle platforma na której stał Luffy, Akainu i straże zaczęła spadać i płonąć, i rozpadać się na kawałki. Niebo stało się bardzo niebieskie, a Luffy stał w dziwnym bąblu. I wciąż spadał.

I nagle Luffy już nie spadał, po prostu leżał na ziemi. Nie to że uderzył w ziemię. Po prostu na niej leżał. Zaczął się rozglądać, ale widział tylko upadające ciała marine naokoło. A później przestał się robić słaby i mógł ruszać normalnie rękami i… O. Chyba ktoś mu zdjął kajdanki.

\- Wstawaj już - ktoś podniósł Luffy’ego. Dziewczyna wyglądała trochę jak Nami, ale nie do końca. I ubrana była jak marine. I to chyba ona zdjęła mu kajdanki.

Kiedy Luffy się rozejrzał zobaczył marine śpiących na ziemi i latających naokoło w kawałkach… Czy oni nie powinni walczyć? Ale głupi! To chyba nie jest dobry czas na drzemkę.

Akainu próbował chyba biec w ich kierunku, wrzeszcząc coś jak głupi o egzekucji, ale wdał się w walkę z jakimś niebieskim ptakiem… który się palił… chyba? Czy Ace podpalił niebieskiego ptaka?..

\- Ruszaj się! - krzyknęła nie-Nami, ciągnąc Luffy’ego w stronę statków i morza, i jak najdalej od Akainu.

Luffy nie chciał się jej słuchać. I nie podobało mu się, że ciągnęła go za sobą. I nie miał pojęcia dlaczego w ogóle mu pomogła, i go uwolniła, i bardzo by chciał się w końcu dowiedzieć co tu się dzieje. I dlaczego ten koleś w kostiumie marine z wielkim mieczem tnie innych marine na kawałki. Ci marine nie zrobili nic złego! Nie tnie się ludzi na kawałki jeśli ci nie zrobili nic złego!

Nie-Nami krzyknęła na niego jeszcze raz, udowadniając przy tym, że może być tak samo straszna jak Nami, więc tym razem Luffy się jej posłuchał i zaczął biec sam. Wciąż nie wiedział co tu się dzieje, ale nie-Nami walczyła trochę jak Jinbe i próbowała mu pomóc, i była bardzo jak Nami, więc nie mogła być jakoś strasznie zła. I Luffy nie chciał umierać dopóki nie upewni się że jego nakama są okej, a Akainu chyba bardzo chciał żeby Luffy umarł wcześniej, więc uciekanie daleko od niego było raczej dobrym pomysłem.

Luffy raczej nie chciał też walczyć z innymi marine, ale oni ciągle wchodzili w drogę, więc raczej nie miał wyboru. Szkoda, że nie miał Królewskich Haki. Wtedy by było duużo łatwiej.

Luffy wiedział, że Akainu zastąpił brakujących Admirałów - widział ich trzech na początku egzekucji! - ale nie miał pojęcia gdzie teraz zniknęli. To jest, nie wiedział, dopóki laser nie przeszył jego brzucha i nie próbował podziurawić nóg nie-Nami. Nie udało mu się, bo najwidoczniej nie-Nami radziła sobie całkiem nieźle z Haki Obserwacji. Kto by pomyślał?

\- Cholera - odezwał się koleś z mieczem. Luffy nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, bo Kizaru próbował go znowu zaatakować. I nie-Nami też. I w sumie kolesia z mieczem też.

Luffy próbował z nim walczyć, bo nie-Nami i koleś z mieczem mu pomogli, i w sumie nie wydawali się tacy źli, a Luffy i tak miał już tutaj zginąć, więc co za różnica. Przynajmniej inni uciekną. Nikt nie musi za niego umierać.

Koleś z mieczem od razu odwrócił się i zaczął uciekać, ale nie-Nami została i pomagała mu walczyć. Nie o to mu chodziło, ale okej.

Kizaru strzelał w nich laserami, a nie-Nami pomagała Luffy’emu ich unikać. Luffy wciąż sobie z tym radził beznadziejnie, ale nie-Nami dała z siebie wszystko!

A później dziura na jego brzuchu zrobiła się większa i jego ręce i nogi były całe poranione, a Kizaru trawił go jeszcze raz w klatkę piersiową, tyle że tym razem nawet Haki Uzbrojenia nie pomogły. I wtedy ktoś zaatakował Kizaru od tyłu, z pomocą Haki, gazrurki i płonących gruzów. Tym kimś okazał się nie-Sabo.

Ktoś złapał Luffy’ego od tyłu, a Luffy zauważył kawałek pomarańczowego kapelusza. Luffy był też pewien, że nie-Sabo powiedział imię Ace’a. Nie-Nami coś krzyczała, ale Luffy nie zrozumiał co. Ace próbował coś do niego mówić i próbował go podnieść, i gdzieś niósł, ale to nie tak że Luffy sporo tego zrozumiał. Albo zapamiętał.

* * *

Kiedy Luffy pierwszy raz się obudził, koło niego był koleś od miecza i jakiś misiek, i paru innych ludzi w żółtych płaszczach. Chyba robili coś z jego brzuchem. Luffy nie miał pojęcia i nie zdążył się zapytać. Za szybko znowu zasnął.

Kiedy obudził się drugi raz, jedyną osobą w pomieszczeniu był Ace. Luffy próbował się na niego rzucić, ale mu się nie udało. Coś go trzymało przy łóżku. Ace jednak prawie od razu doskoczył do niego i zaczął go pouczać o robieniu głupich rzeczy, i ryzyku, i “Nie, Luffy! Nie wolno ci umierać!”, i innych tego typu. I Luffy wiedział, że Ace musi się naprawdę martwić, bo nawet go nie uderzył!

Ace opowiedział mu też jak dowiedział się o egzekucji i jak jego nakama zgodzili się pomóc, i jak nakama Luffy’ego uciekli z więzienia, i jak koleś z mieczem który był na egzekucji i pomógł go wyleczyć nazywa się Torao czy jakoś tak. Są teraz na jego statku - który pływa pod wodą! - bo najwidoczniej Torao jest piratem. Skoro pomógł to musi być dobrym piratem, więc Luffy nie miał nic przeciwko.

Ace opowiedział mu też jak jego nakama są okej, ale nie mogą przyjść go zobaczyć, bo są na różnych statkach. Jego nakama będą mogli go zobaczyć kiedy wszyscy się zbiorą w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu, ale Torao uparł się, że Luffy jest w złym stanie (“Jakim cudem jeszcze nie jesteś marty, Monkey-yo?”) więc jego nakama będą musieli przyjść do niego. 

Ace chciał mu powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale Torao uparł się, że Luffy musi odpoczywać i nie wolno go męczyć, i najlepiej jakby znowu zasnął, i Ace nie powinien mu przeszkadzać, więc najlepiej niech już sobie idzie. Luffy się z tym nie zgodził, bo Ace to jego brat i ma prawo zostać, a w ogóle to Luffy dopiero wstał więc nie musi spać, bo nie jest Zoro. Torao go zignorował i wyrzucił Ace’a z pokoju, ale Ace zdążył obiecać że jak wróci to przyniesie coś do jedzenia. To był układ na który Luffy mógł się zgodzić. Zwłaszcza, że z jakiegoś powodu znowu zaczął zasypiać.

* * *

Ace dotrzymał słowa i kiedy następnym razem Luffy się obudził, mógł w końcu coś zjeść! Luffy miał wrażenie, że nie jadł od tygodni. I nie miał nawet jak tego nadrobić!

Ace zaczął mu opowiadać o jego tacie i przyjaciołach jego taty, i o tym jak Rewolucjoniści pomogli w czasie walki. Podobno nie-Nami była rewolucjonistką! Luffy uważał, że Koala to dość dziwne imię, ale wciąż lepsze niż nie-Nami. Nawet jeśli całkiem pasuje.

Ale Ace cały czas też się dziwnie zachowywał. Nie patrzył na Luffy’ego, tylko na ścianę i meble, i drzwi, i wszystko inne. I był dziwnie poważny, i się nie śmiał, i nie żartował, i Luffy miał wrażenie że cały czas chce coś powiedzieć.

Aż w końcu Ace się odezwał. I powiedział, że Sabo żyje. I że był cały czas z tatą Luffy’ego. I że to on był nie-Sabo z Marineford. I że stracił pamięć kiedy wybuchnął.

\- Wciąż nie pamięta wszystkiego - powiedział Ace. - Spędziłem z nim kilka tygodni i powoli sobie przypominał, ale wciąż nie pamięta wielu rzeczy. Ale pamięta to, co jest najważniejsze - uśmiechnął się do Luffy’ego, jakby chciał go pocieszyć. Głupi Ace. Luffy nie przejmował się, że Sabo go nie pamięta. Sabo żyje i jest okej, i jest szczęśliwy, i wolny, i to wystarczy. A jeszcze Sabo przyszedł pomóc Luffy’emu, kiedy Akainu chciał go zabić, więc jest nawet lepiej niż okej!

Trochę czasu później, Luffy nie wiedział ile, był beznadziejny jeśli chodzi o czas, Ace przyszedł i powiedział, że Sabo tu jest i chce się z nim zobaczyć. Luffy był naprawdę szczęśliwy! Sabo do niego przyjdzie!

I kiedy Sabo w końcu wszedł do pokoju, Luffy chciał się od razu na niego rzucić, ale Ace mu nie pozwolił i go od razu złapał. Luffy wciąż próbował. Nie podda się bez walki!

Sabo stał w drzwiach, i wyglądał jak wtedy kiedy byli dziećmi. Miał nawet taki sam płaszcz (ale większy) i taki sam (ten sam?) cylinder z goglami, i nawet taką samą głupią chustkę! Tylko teraz Sabo miał bliznę na twarzy, której nie zrobił mu Ace, a została Sabo po tym jak wysadzili jego statek.

Kiedy tylko Sabo podszedł wystarczająco blisko, a Ace odpuścił, Luffy rzucił się na Sabo i go przytulił, i zaczął płakać. Sabo próbował coś do niego mówić, i to odkąd wszedł, ale Luffy nie za bardzo słuchał. Był bardziej przejęty tym, że Sabo żyje. A teraz Sabo przestał mówić i tylko go przytulić i chyba też płakał, a Ace się z nich śmiał, ale też ich przytulił. Po pewnym czasie.

A później Sabo siedział z nimi i rozmawiali, i Sabo opowiedział mu o swoich przygodach i o swoich przyjaciołach, i słuchał kiedy Luffy opowiadał mu o swoich przygodach i nakama. Sabo ich już znał. Zwłaszcza tych, którzy nie byli w więzieniu, ale resztę też poznał. Powiedział, że to on i jego przyjaciele ich znaleźli, i zajęli się nimi w ich bazie.

Luffy śmiał się i kłócił się z Ace’m, i bawił się z Sabo. I wszyscy opowiadali sobie historie, i zjedli razem i wszystko było prawie jak kiedyś. I Luffy czuł się dziwnie lekko, i dobrze, dużo lepiej niż przez ostatnie kilka tygodni. Coś wciąż było nie tak, i trochę mu coś ciążyło, ale to nie było nic wielkiego. Luffy nie musiał o tym myśleć. Mógł się po prostu cieszyć czasem ze swoimi braćmi i czekać na swoich nakama.

Sabo nie został długo. Musiał iść jeszcze tego samego dnia. Luffy był smutny, ale rozumiał. Sabo miał swoich nakama i swoje przygody, i swoje marzenia. Nie mógł zostać tak długo. Ale obiecał, że się jeszcze zobaczą, więc wszystko było okej! Luffy nie mógł się doczekać!

* * *

Torao wciąż nie pozwalał mu się ruszać i wstawać. Mówił cały czas coś o otwieraniu ran. Luffy nie miał pojęcia o co mu chodzi. Pewnie dlatego, że nie słuchał. Ale Torao był uparty i jeszcze Ace go popierał, i zawsze kiedy wstawał, jego brat krzyczał i kazał mu wracać do łóżka.

I kiedy w końcu byli w jednym miejscu, i Luffy mógł się spotkać ze swoimi nakama, oni musieli przyjść do niego. Chopper płakał i Usopp się rzucił żeby go przytulić, i Nami krzyczała i mówiła jak to się nie martwiła, i Robin się uśmiechała, i Sanji marudził, jak to Luffy to same kłopoty, i Zoro udawał że wcale się nie martwił, i Coby powtarzał jak cieszy się, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Nami oddała mu jego kapelusz i wszyscy żartowali, i śmiali się, i płakali. Wszystko było dobrze i mieli zabawę, i znowu byli szczęśliwi, i było prawie jak za dawnych czasów. Dopóki Zoro się nie odezwał.

\- Co teraz robimy? - spytał nagle, i zapadła cisza, i nikt się już nie śmiał, i nie odzywał i nie żartował. Wszyscy spuścili wzrok i nie patrzyli na Luffy’ego, ani na siebie nawzajem. Wszyscy oprócz Zoro, znaczy się. Zoro patrzył prosto na Luffy’ego. - Nie możemy wrócić do Marynarki, nie to, żebym chciał. A, z tego co widać, wszyscy pójdziemy za tobą, cokolwiek nie zrobisz - spojrzał na wszystkich, poza Ace’m, po kolei, ale nikt nie zaprotestował. - Więc, co robimy?

I nagle wszyscy w pokoju patrzyli na Luffy’ego. Luffy nie miał pojęcia co zrobić. Zawsze chciał być marine, chciał być jak dziadek. Chciał chronić swoich przyjaciół i bliskich, i nakama. Ale już nie mógł, bo Akainu był głupi, i nie lubił jego taty, i chciał go zabić, i teraz Luffy i jego nakama będą poszukiwani.

Luffy popatrzył na kapelusz w swoich rękach, ten który dał mu Shanks, ten który przez ostatnie tygodnie miała Nami. Luffy obiecał Shanksowi, że będzie chronić swoich bliskich i że pozbędzie się złych marine. Ale teraz nie mógł. Bo Akainu nie lubił jego taty.

Tego Luffy nie lubił najbardziej.

\- Jesteśmy zbiegami, będziemy ścigani. I niezależnie co zrobimy, Akainu będzie chciał mnie zabić, za to kim jest mój ojciec. Nie lubię tego. Nikt nie powinien być karany za coś czego nie zrobił. Tak jak nikt nie powinien być nagradzany za coś czego nie zrobił… - mruknął. Nigdy nie lubił kiedy ludzie traktowali go inaczej tylko dlatego, że dowiedzieli się kim jest jego dziadek. Nie wiedział też, dlaczego to taka wielka sprawa, dziadek to dziadek, i tyle. - Jeśli ukarają mnie nie ważne co, to mogę przynajmniej dać im ku temu powód. Skoro planują mnie zabić, to niech zabiją mnie za to kim  **ja** jestem i za to co **ja** zrobiłem, a nie za to czyim jestem synem. Więc muszę zrobić coś dużego. Coś, co wkurzy go tak bardzo, że będzie chciał zabić  **moje** dzieci, za to kim jest  **ich** ojciec - Luffy zaczął się szeroko uśmiechać. A kiedy spojrzał na Ace’a zobaczył, że on rozumie o czym Luffy myśli i też się delikatnie uśmiecha. - Coś co odetnie mnie od wszystkiego co robi Dragon i Armia Rewolucjonistów - Luffy założył słomiany kapelusz, ten sam który Shanks dał mu lata temu, ten sam, który Luffy miał ze sobą przez większość swojego życia. - Zostanę Królem Piratów! 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, to że napisałam ten fic to chyba ostateczny dowód że jestem masochistką XD PV Luffy'ego to jakaś męczarnia. To chyba jeden z powodów, dlaczego pisałam to coś od marca XD
> 
> Ten fick tkwił w jakimś dziwnym limbo od wakacji, bo nie mogłam znaleźć (zmusić) nikogo kto chciałby mi zrobić betę XD
> 
> Drobne wyjaśnienia w kwestii nazw:  
> "Mewka" to głupia ksywka, jaką Luffy nazywa Sengoku, którą wymyśliła moja kuzynka. W FF które czytam zazwyczaj Garp (i czasem też Luffy) zazwyczaj Sengoku jakimś zdrobnieniem/pseudonimem, a ja miałam problem z wymyśleniem tłumaczenia XD  
> Luffy nazywa też Kriega "Kaido-wannaby". Widziałam w paru FF jak nazywają go "Whitebeard-wannaby", ale to kompletnie mi nie pasowało, choćby dlatego, że Białobrody jest pozytywną postacią i tak, ma masę ludzi i statków, ale w przeciwieństwie do Kriega on się nimi przejmował i się o nich troszczył. So, ja zdecydowałam się zamiast tego na Kaido (nie jestem do końca na bieżąco z mangą, ale z tego co wiem Kaido is a dick, so, it fits)  
> Also, wszystkie błędy i brak błędów w imionach są celowe i mają cel narracyjny (Arlong)... A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Starałam się sprawdzać na 100% czy imię które piszę jest napisane dobrze i tak jak tego chcę. Fun Fact: właśnie z tego wzięło się przeinaczenie imienia Bluejama. Nie mogłam tego za cholerę zapamiętać i to jak Luffy go nazywa? To były niektóre z moich prób przypomnienia sobie XD
> 
> Nie jestem całkiem zadowolona z tego AU, ale nie mogłabym go poprawić na lepsze bez zmieniania całego pomysłu. Dla osób które nie mają problemu z czytaniem po angielsku, główny powód przez mam problemy z moim własnym AU, to fanfic/AU [ Who We Were Meant To Be ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707700) autorstwa DeedWriters, seria zaczęła wychodzić w czasie, kiedy pisałam tego shota i jestem w niej absolutnie zakochana <3.
> 
> Zastanawiam się jeszcze czy nie napisać kolejnych shotów w tym AU, żeby rozjaśnić kilka rzecz, zwłaszcza w kwestii Marineford. W tym samym stylu, ale z PV Ace'a i Sabo. Pewnie zajmie mi to kolejny rok, albo dwa, ale to nie tak, że mam cokolwiek lepszego do roboty (nie mamo, matura się nie liczy)
> 
> Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim którzy dotarli do tego miejsca i nie zmęczyli się moim mamrotaniem. Dziękuję ze wszelkiego rodzaju wsparcie, nie macie pojęcia ile to dla mnie znaczy <3


End file.
